Kreator
thumb|300px|Kreator – Logo Kreator (dt.: Schöpfer) aus Essen, Ruhrgebiet, sind Pioniere des deutschen Thrash Metal seit den 1980ern und heute noch als erfahrene Heavy Thrash-Band unterwegs. Die ersten beiden Alben waren damals der Hammer (wegweisend). Der "Schöpfer" startete mit Veröffentlichungen im Herbst 1985, kurz nach der "Zerstörung" Destruction mit Sentence of Death (EP) Ende 1984 und nach Sodom mit In the Sign of Evil (EP) bereits im Frühling 1984, mit denen sie fortan das Dreigestirn des deutschen Thrash Metal bildeten. : → Siehe auch Slayer, Exodus, Voivod – Tankard, Exumer Musik-Clips von Kreator Erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'Phantom Antichrist' – (video, min) - Kreator 2012 - typisch, langweilig *'Storm of the Beast' – (audio, min) - vom 1. Album 1985 *'Storm of the Beast' – (live, 1986) *'Flag of Hate' – (live, min) - nach dem 2. Album (live, 1989) *'End of the World' – (audio, 19:01 min) - das 2. Demo von 1984 ! Geschichte von Kreator Miland "Mille" Petrozza (geb. 1966) mit Wurzeln in Italien an Gitarre und Gesang, Rob Fioretti () am Bass und Jürgen "Ventor" Reil (geb. 1966) am Schlagzeug gründeten 1982 die Schülerband Tyrant. 1983 kam die Umbenennung in Tormentor und das Demo Blitzkrieg. 1984 kam das Demo End of the World und ein Plattenvertrag bei Noise Records. Dazu kam die Umbenennung in Kreator. 1985 kam das Debütalbum Endless Pain. 1986 kam Pleasure to Kill mit neuem zweiten Gitarristen Jörg Trzebiatowski (), Noise hat Druck gemacht. Es folgte die erste Tour, mit den ebnso großen Destruction und mit Rage. Ende 1986 kam die ebenfalls sehr starke EP Flag of Hate. Terrible Certainty von 1987 war dann nicht mehr so hart, es folgte 1988 ein Vertrag mit dem Major-Label Epic Records. Das war's natürlich mit dem Underground ... Die Alben von Kreator Kreator hat seit 1985 vierzehn Alben gemacht. Besonders stark sind die ersten beiden Alben. Zuletzt kam 2017 Gods of Violence. *1985 – Endless Pain – 1. Album - klingt deutlich nach Hell Awaits und Bonded by Blood, sie waren erst 17. *1986 – Flag of Hate – Mini-Album - sehr stark. *1986 – Pleasure to Kill – 2. Album - das ist bereits völlig eigenständig, eigentlich das beste harte Album von Kreator. *1987 – Terrible Certainty – 3. Album - ab hier haben sie sich eingependelt und die Plattendeals wurden größer. *1989 – Extreme Aggression – 4. Album - *... [ 8 x weitere ] ... *2012 – Phantom Antichrist – 13. Album - *2017 – Gods of Violence – 14. Album (Nuclear Blast) - 8,5 im RH #357 1. Album – Endless Pain Das Debütalbum Endless Pain (WP) wurde im März 1985 in 10 Tagen aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. Das Album hat Anleihen bei Exodus wegen Strike of the Beast und bei Slayer wegen Hell Awaits. *Black Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 38:40 min – 00. Oktober 1985 bei Noise Records (N 0025) Endless Pain ... sie waren erst 17. thumb|250px|Kreator – Endless Pain : 01 – Endless Pain – 3:32 – Gesang: Rob 02 – Total Death – 3:28 – Gesang: 03 – Storm of the Beast – 5:01 – mit Hell Awaits-Intro, aber stark - Gesang: Rob 04 – Tormentor – 2:56 – 05 – Son of Evil – 4:16 – 06 – Flag of Hate – 4:42 – Gesang: ... - noch ein Hit ! 07 – Cry War – 3:45 – 08 – Bone Breaker – 2:58 – 09 – Living in Fear – 3:12 – Gesang: Rob 10 – Dying Victims – 4:51 – Bonustracks der Wiederveröffentlichung 2000 mit dem Demo End of the World von ... : : 11 – Armies of Hell (Demo)* – 5:17 - das Demo ist leider unhörbar ! 12 – Tormentor (Demo)* –- 2:56 13 – Cry War (Demo)* – 4:22 14 – Bone Breaker (Demo)* – 4:01 Mini-Album – Flag of Hate Das Mini-Album Flag of Hate (WP) wurde im ... 1986 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Death Thrash Metal – 3 Tracks, 17:55 min – 00. August 1986 bei Noise Records (N 0047) Flag of Hate reihte sich prima ein in andere Frühwerke wie Sepulturas ... oder Protectors ... : 1 – Flag of Hate – 3:56 – (Fioretti/Petrozza) 2 – Take Their Lives – 6:26 – (Petrozza) 3 – Awakening of the Gods – 7:33 – (Petrozza) 2. Album – Pleasure to Kill Das zweite Kreator-Album Pleasure to Kill (WP) wurde im ... 1986 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Death Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 38:42 min – 01. November 1986 bei Noise Records (N 0037) Pleasure to Kill war eigentlich noch härter als das Debütalbum. Das Englisch ist immer noch sympathisch holprig. thumb|250px|Kreator – Pleasure to Kill : 1 – Choir of the Damned (Intro) – 1:40 – 2 – Rippin(g) Corpse – 3:36 – 3 – Death Is Your Saviour – 3:58 – 4 – Pleasure to Kill – 4:11 – 5 – Riot of Violence – 4:56 – "a man lies in the corner ..." :-) 6 – The Pestilence – 6:58 – legendär ! 7 – Carrion – 4:48 – 8 – Command of the Blade – 3:57 – 9 – Under the Guillotine – 4:38 – Weblinks *Homepage – internationaler Profi-Auftritt *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel (mit Band-ID 157) *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm - Musik hören *Setlist.fm - im April 2017 in den USA ! *Nuclear Blast – bei der Plattenirma en:Kreator Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Album 2017